


A Love Like No Other

by didntknowiwantedthisuntilnow



Category: violate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didntknowiwantedthisuntilnow/pseuds/didntknowiwantedthisuntilnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate takes Violet on a romantic date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like No Other

"Tate. Why can't we ever go out? Like on a real date?" Inquired Violet.   
"All we ever do is sit around this house and play games. I'm sick of it."  
To be honest, she really was. She loved being around Tate. But they've been doing the same thing for what seemed like ages.   
"You want to go out? Okay. We will. Tomorrow night. We'll go out. Get out of this house."  
Violet could tell he actually wanted to go out. It made her happy to know that he cared about what she wanted.   
***  
It seemed like an eternity had passed before they actually got to go out. The night had been a wild one for sure, but in this house? Nothing was ever normal.   
Tate didn't seem like one for traditional dates. So of course they didn't go out to dinner. Instead, the visited an outdoor art gallery. It was beautiful. The moonlight shining on all the abstract art pieces. The sight was breathtaking.   
"This one reminds me of you" Tate said, pointing at a piece that Violet quite liked herself.   
"Why?" She wondered.   
"Because," Tate was smiling in the adorable way he did, the way that made Violet melt inside. "Its small, like you. Petite. But there's more to it. You continue to look at it and it seems like you could take it in forever. It makes you think. You see the big bulge in the top of it? It looks like that little hat you wear." The entire sculpture, though admirable, didn't speak so many volumes to Violet. "And the way it stands, looks like you when you are happy. Genuinely happy though, not that fake shit you pull around Ben. I love this piece. Almost as much as I love you."   
"Tate. I- that's so sweet..I don't know what to say." Violet was so nervous around him.   
"You don't have to say anything.  
Here, let's lie down"  
Tate spread a plain blue blanket out and laid down. Violet joined him, snuggling up against his side. He put one arm around her and the other on his stomach. She could smell his scent. Musky, yet sweet; she loved it. The stars were easy to admire. Bright against the deep black of night. She looked over at Tate. The moonlight was shining on his face, illuminating all of his best features. His jaw, the way it was so defined, his eyes, the way they glistened, his lips, god, they were the perfect shape. Not too big, not too small. He was easy to admire. The star in her sea of darkness.   
She leaned over to kiss him.   
"What was that for?" He giggled.   
"I love you Tate"   
He giggled again. God he was adorable. "I love you too Vi"

"No, really Tate. I really love you. You make me happy yet shy. Ive never been shy around anyone before I met you. You do something to me. Something I can't describe." Violet couldn't believe she was saying all this to him.   
"I mean it too, Vi. I've never loved anyone until you. I knew the first time I saw you in Ben's office, that you had to be mine. There's no one out there like you."  
He was too sweet to be real. She suddenly had this feeling like she had to be with him. But more than with him. She wanted him to Take her in every way possible. She loved him so much and she wanted to show him that.   
Violet began kissing him, her tongue in sync with his.   
She knew she wanted him.   
"Vi. We don't have to-" He was cautious. She knew he didn't want to cross any lines and risk losing her.   
"I know...I want to" and she knew that could not be any truer.   
Violet had convinced him.   
"I promise I won't hurt you." Tate whispered.   
He began slowly kissing her again. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. He knew she was sure, but he was still being gentle.   
He began taking off her shirt, leaving little kisses down her body. She moaned lightly, loving the attention he paid to her tender spots. Tate slowly removed her black knee length skirt, along with her panties. He could tell she was a bit uncomfortable but he reassured her it would be okay. He proceeded to remove his pants. Violet was impressed by his length, even though she had no past experience to compare it to.   
Tate slowly inserted himself into her, cautiously pumping.   
"I know it hurts baby. It'll only hurt this once though I promise."  
"Mhm." She slowly nodded.   
He sped up. Not too quickly though, as to keep from hurting her too badly.   
As he progressed, they had reached a reasonable speed. He was groaning; obviously Tate enjoyed this.   
Violet let out little whimpers here and there. Some from pain. Most from pleasure.   
Reaching a quick speed, Violet could tell he had taken her virginity once and for all.   
Violet didn't know what coming felt like. She had attempted at masturbation before but it never worked for her.   
"Tate I'm close" she whimpered.   
"Its okay baby, let it go."  
All of these emotions stirring around inside her combined with the pure pleasure of Tate made her feel like she'd explode.   
Violet was finally taking pleasure in this.   
She was moaning, pure ecstasy taking over.   
As Tate came, so did she. Her body shaking, as she felt something like she'd never felt before. She loved it.   
As they finished she could feel a mixture of his love and her blood inside her. She didn't mind though. Tate slowly pulled himself out and laid beside her again. She cuddled up to him and they just stared into each others eyes.   
"That was perfect Tate...I love you"  
"I love you too Vi."   
Neither of them could keep from smiling.


End file.
